Nembak
by karikazuka
Summary: Usaha seorang Sabaku no Gaara yang dipelopori oleh Naruto. Kacau! / "Tante tukang bersih-bersih, jadi pacarku, ya?"/ "Gaara-kun!"/ olala Gimana, Hinata?


**Nembak**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The first GaaHina Fanfiction**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Gaara, apa sih yang enggak buat Hinata?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, gak ada yang lebih penting dari kegiatan meng-_copy_ _paste_ tugas Biologi yang dikasih Orochimaru-_sensei_. Guru nyentrik itu emang kalau ngasih soal pada murid-muridnya gak ketulungan banyaknya.

Mungkin dia punya kepuasan tersendiri pas berhasil nyiksa muridnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Biologi yang gak jelas banget juntrungnya. Salah satunya: Duluan mana antara ayam dengan telur?

_Hell no_. Anak-anak gak sekurang kerjaan itu untuk memperdulikan yang mana yang duluan, ayam atau telur. Yang penting 'kan fungsinya buat kehidupan manusia. Apa pentingnya memperdulikan yang mana yang duluan?

Jadi anak-anak kelas 12-1 IPA itu lagi sibuk-sibuknya rebutan buku golongan '_nerd_' yang ada di sudut kelas mereka buat di _copy paste_ isinya. Ada beberapa yang malah teriak-teriak nanya jawaban dan nulisin jawaban pilihan ganda di papan tulis di depan kelas.

Semuanya ribut, kecuali Gaara.

Cowok ganteng itu masih tetap aja kalem di tempat duduknya sambil nimang-nimang kamera digitalnya sembarangan. Dia tetap _stay cool_ meski seluruh isi kelasnya ribut kayak angin puting beliung.

"Gaar, lo kagak nyalin tugas apa?" tanya Naruto yang lagi nyolong pe-er punya teman sebangkunya, Sasuke Uchiha yang lagi sarapan bekal dari pacarnya di kelas sebelah. Sakura Haruno.

"..." Gaara tidak semudah itu membalas tanggap pertanyaan seseorang. Yang ada dia malah pergi sambil membawa kamera digital merahnya keluar kelas tanpa membalas pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Naruto yang udah ngerti bahkan kebal dari sifat dingin teman-temannya cuma masang tampang 'oh-awas-lo-ntar' sambil teriak, "Kalo ke kantin gue nitip _ramen_ pedes jumbo ya!"

Heh? _Ramen_ pedes di pagi hari dan keadaan serempong ini? Lagian, masa Gaara disuruh bawa mangkuk _ramen_ pedes ukuran jumbo masuk kelas?

Emangnya sejak kapan Gaara ganti profesi jadi tukang antar makanan?

Jadinya dia menoleh sejenak dan melemparkan tatapan tanpa ekspresi pada kawan sekelasnya itu seraya berkata, "Ogah." Dia berjalan lagi dengan gaya super _cool_-nya buat nyari angin di luar kelas.

"_O-ohayou gozaimasu_ ..."

Telat, anginnya baru aja lewat di sebelah Gaara barusan. Jadinya Gaara yang udah maju dengan langkah tegap super kerennya langsung berhenti dan berbalik posisi. Masih di depan pintu kelas sambil nentengin kamera di tangannya.

"_Ohayou_! Hinata-_chan_!" balas Naruto sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan raut wajah super duper ceria di pagi hari yang muram. Gak tahu apa temen-temen lainnya pada nutup hidung karna bau keteknya?

"Woy Nar, lo mandi gak sih tadi pagi?" celetuk Kiba yang ada di sebelah Naruto sambil nutupin hidung dan nyalin pe-er punya Sasuke.

Shino yang ikut desak-desakan nyalin pe-er cuma ngernyitin alisnya rapat-rapat sambil nutupin idungnya pake jaket yang selalu dipakainya itu.

"Baunya sumpah ngajak berantem," komentar Chouji yang lagi ngunyah keripik sambil ngibas-ngibasin udara di sekitarnya supaya bau ketek Naruto gak nyebar dan nurunin nafsu makannya.

Sasuke segera angkat kaki sambil bawa bekal pacarnya tercinta menjauh. Takut terkontaminasi mungkin.

Hinata cuma bisa tersenyum pelan dengan pipi memerah yang sama tipisnya sama kaos dalem yang dipake sama abangnya Sasuke, Itachi. Duh, jamannya Itachi dulu masih jadi kakak kelas angkatan mereka, Itachi suka banget basketan pake kaos dalem yang tipis.

Lho, jadinya kok ngawur?

Lupakan Itachi yang lagi kuliah, balik ke Hinata. Cewek cantik itu menaruh tas sekolahnya di bangkunya yang ada di pojok kiri paling depan dengan susah payah. Maklum, suasana lagi ricuh dan jalannya dia gak begitu gesit.

Si Hinata sesekali tersenyum malu saat menyapa teman-teman akrabnya dan mulai berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Ngelewatin Gaara lagi.

Gaara diam. Diam kayak batu pas Hinata ngelewatin dirinya tanpa menoleh, bahkan cewek itu nundukin kepalanya. Persis kayak orang mau numpang lewat sama kakek-kakek atau nenek-nenek.

Dengan sedikit rasa kesal di hatinya, Gaara ngekorin Hinata yang lagi jalan menuju lemari sapu yang ada di pojokan tangga. Rencananya dia mau ngomong sesuatu gitu.

Hinata merasakan kalau ada tatapan yang seolah menusuk punggungnya. Dia pelan-pelan menoleh dan menemukan Gaara berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Sontak, cewek itu bukannya berhenti dan tanya, malah ngibrit secepat mungkin menjauh dari Gaara. Dia kepingin cepat-cepat ke lemari sapu buat ngambil pelindungnya—andaikata cowok rambut merah itu mau nyerang dia.

"Woy Gaar, ayo jajan bareng!" Tiba-tiba Kiba yang kebetulan ada di depan kantin udah narik Gaara masuk ke kantin sekolah. Dia memergoki Gaara yang lagi _stalker_-in Hinata dari belakang.

"He—woy—"

"Udah jangan banyak bacot lo, ngikut aja. Katanya Naruto tadi lo mau jajanin anak sekelas di Kantin. Nih, gue ngikut anterin sekalian milih!"

Heh? Siapa yang mau jajanin anak sekelas?

"Gue gak—"

Sayangnya suara Gaara udah kelelep sama suara ramenya kantin sekolah. Walau pagi hari, yang namanya kantin sekolah mereka emang gak pernah sepi. Jadinya Gaara kayak menerjang lautan api di sana. Panas. Gerah.

"Kyaaaa! Gaara!"

"Gaara-_kun_ dateng ke kantin?!"

"Silauuuuuunyaaaaa!"

'Awas lo Naruto!' batin Gaara yang lagi berjuang menahan beban tubuhnyan yang diterjang sana sini sama murid-murid perempuan yang kebetulan adalah _fans_-nya. Repot memang kalau jadi orang ganteng itu.

Lupakan Gaara, balik ke Hinata.

"Nona bersih-bersih, dateng lagi rupanya ke situ, ya?" kata seorang cowok bareng teman se-_gank_-nya yang lagi nongkrong di depan kelas dekat tangga. Cowok keren, rambutnya yang diwarna oranye—gak tahu lagi kalau warna asli kayak punya Naruto—dan jas sekolahnya disampirin ke bahu.

Hinata senyum kecil. Udah biasa emang dia dijuluki satu sekolah sebagai 'nona bersih-bersih' karena kesukaannya membersihkan kelas atau manapun yang kotor baginya.

"Ketimbang nyapu-nyapu, sini main sama kita-kita. Ngapain nyapu?" lelaki berambut oranye itu bangkit dan mendekati Hinata yang lagi megang erat-erat sapu di tangannya.

Hinata sontak awas. Dia emang gak bisa dekat-dekat sama cowok, apalagi kurang dari 3 meter. "Ti-tidak u-usah ..."

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Kita mau karaokean, nih. Ayo ikut aja," desak si cowok keren yang makin dekat sama Hinata. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum se-_charming_ mungkin supaya si Hinata mau pergi sama dia dan kawan-kawannya.

Lumayan 'kan, ada cewek nemenin.

Duh, Hinata kayak tenggelam di bawahnya raksasa. Menciut langsung tanpa sisa. Dia mau nolak, tapi suaranya gak bisa keluar—efek gugupan—mau marah dia gak bisa marah. Jadinya dia cuma bisa mundur sambil nahan nangis.

Nangis soalnya gak bisa ngelawan. Dia takut kalau-kalau dia ditarik paksa ikutan main-main sesuai ajakan cowok itu.

Cowok kece itu terus mendekat dan Hinata udah gak punya tempat lagi buat mundur. Kakinya gemetaran nahan badannya yang emang ringkih. Gejolak pingin nangis gak bisa ditahan lagi di saat terdesak kayak gini.

"Hiks ... Hu—"

Si cowok kece jelas aja _shock_, orang dia kagak ngapa-ngapain juga. Cuma ngajakin jalan doang, nyentuh aja enggak—belum maksudnya. "Lho, lhoo—" dia ikutan panik ngeliat Hinata udah pengen numpahin air matanya.

Saat itu juga, terdengar suara langkah kaki dan mendadak terasa hawa menusuk di belakang si cowok kece. Dia sama kawanannya serempak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

Semuanya mendadak pucat. Ada Gaara. Nentengin _snack_ sama kamera, natapin mereka dengan tatapan setajam samurai punya Kenshin. Padahal samurainya Kenshin gak tajam, cuman ujungnya aja yang tajam.

Tapi dengan tatapan itu saja bikin si cowok dan kawanannya menelan ludah kemudian beringsut mundur lalu hilang entah ke mana. Hinata yang secara kayak anak domba yang lolos dari buruan serigala langsung ngusap-ngusap matanya dan melihat siapa sang penyelamat jiwa.

Oh tidak, dia emang lepas dari serigala tapi dia ketangkap sama Panda. Iya kalau pandanya _unyu-unyu_ kayak di televisi-televisi, tapi Gaara ini bukan yang kayak gitu!

Demi menjaga sopan santun dan balas jasa atas pertolongan Gaara padanya, Hinata membuka bibirnya dan berkata, "Ma-makasih, ya ..."

Gaara mendekat. Tangannya masih aja nentengin seplastik _snack_ dan sebuah kamera warna merah metalik kesayangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata berdebar-debar. Dia takut lagi, bahkan dua kali lebih takut dari yang tadi. Tidak mau jadi tangkapan mangsa lagi, dia buru-buru ngibrit sambil genggam sapu di tangannya erat-erat.

Giliran Gaara yang bingung.

Pertama, jelas dia tadi dateng gak ngomong satu patah katapun pada gerombolan cowok iseng tadi. Buka mulut aja enggak. Tapi semuanya ngeliat dia kayak preman pasar yang lagi narik uang sama pedagang.

Kedua, Hinata tadi mau dia tawarin hello panda yang baru aja dia beli di kantin seberang tangga—di depan kelas—soalnya dia salah beli. Maunya beli rasa cokelat malah beli rasa stroberi.

Lagian jajan lainnya udah diborong habis sama Kiba buat dibagi-bagi sama anak sekelas. Dianya yang dompetnya dirampas paksa dan dikuras uangnya mau gak mau harus nerima kenyataan.

Serba susahlah Gaara. Siapa yang mau makan hello panda stroberinya ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naksir Hinata, ya?"

"Kok tahu?"

Naruto tertegun. Tidak dikira kalau candaannya bakal ditanggapi serius sama Gaara. Cowok itu lagi duduk termangu di mejanya—tepat di seberang meja Naruto dan Sasuke pas jam istirahat berlangsung.

Bukan termangu sih, tepatnya lagi merhatiin hasil foto Hinata di kameranya. Hebat juga dia jadi _stalker_. Gambarnya bagus-bagus.

Naruto nyengir jahil, udah lama Gaara gak pernah seserius ini. Dia jadi kepingin jahilin.

"Ya udah, deketin aja dianya," kata Naruto dengan gampangnya. Dia siul-siul genit pas Sakura lewat di seberangnya, jemput Sasuke yang baru aja beresin buku pelajaran. "Halo Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tersenyum akan membalas sapaan. Cuman sayangnya Naruto keburu dijitak sama Sasuke. Cemburu rupanya cowok tampan rupawan itu.

"Ngomong aja gampang," ejek Gaara. Dia ngambil kamera digitalnya dan mulai fokusin ke satu arah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata? Cewek itu lagi sibuk nyatet pelajaran, jadi pasti gak sadar.

Hobi baru Gaara beberapa bulan ini, motretin Hinata pas di sekolah. Semua pose Hinata, Gaara punya. Jadi bagi yang kepingin foto Hinata, minta Gaara aja. Tapi gak tahu, dikasih atau enggaknya.

Naruto terkekeh. "Gue bantuin sini ... Tembak langsung aja sekalian, kelamaan kalau PDKT segala."

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. Segera telinganya mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari sobatnya ini. Sesekali dia mengeryit saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Gitu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Lo tau apa julukannya, kan?"

Giliran Gaara mengangguk.

"Manfaatin itu," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai ceria.

Gaara terdiam. "Serius?"

"Seriuslah! Coba aja dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu suka nyapu, kan?"

Hinata mendongak dan menemukan Gaara berdiri di hadapannya sambil memandangnya tajam. Hinata menjawab, "A-aku suka bersih-bersih."

Hinata gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepet banget ngalah-ngalahin waktu dia disuruh maju pas festival sekolah tahun kemarin. Padahal kemarin dia bareng-bareng temen sekelas buat nerima hadiah lomba '_The charming class_'.

_The charming class_ itu lomba kelas siapa yang isinya murid yang jadi favorit anak satu sekolah. Jelas aja kelas mereka menang. Di sana ada Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori, Neji sama Gaara tentunya.

Lima cowok itu yang jelas-jelas jadi primadona sekolah. Mustahil kalo gak menang.

Waktu itu rasanya kaki Hinata udah gemeteran gak kuat nahan tubuhnya. Gugup. Sekarang apa lagi. Dia jadi pengen ke toliet buat pipis saking gugup sama takutnya.

"Bisa sapu lab Biologi besok?"

Hinata melirik Gaara, cowok itu berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya dari dia. Tapi rasanya karisma punya cowok itu bisa nepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata dan bilang, 'Hei, hadap sini!'

Cowok itu punya rambut merah menyala yang bagus. Matanya juga bagus. Hijau susu yang menenangkan. Tapi tetep aja tatapannya itu nyorot Hinata tajem. Dia 'kan jadi takut.

"Ba-baik, a-aku bisa kalau besok," kata Hinata cepat-cepat. Dia segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan sejurus kemudian berlari keluar kelas. Ruangan kelas ternyata hanya tinggal dirinya dan Gaara.

"_Thanks,_ tante tukang bersih-bersih," kata Gaara ringan dan datar.

Hinata membatu.

Tante—

Tante tukang—"

**Tante tukang bersih-bersih?!**

Tante tukang—

Hinata jelas _shock _berat dipanggil tante. Apalagi pake tambahan tukang bersih-bersih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'A-apa aku kayak tante-tante?' pikir Hinata dalam hati. Rupanya hingga esok menjelang, ia masih terus memikirkan ucapan Gaara dari kemarin. Semalaman dia ngaca buat mastiin kalau wajahnya itu masih Hinata yang dulu, bukan tante-tante.

**Flashback**

"_Neji-_nii_ ..."_

"_Ya?"_

"_A-apa aku seperti tante-tante yang suka bersih-bersih?"_

"_..."_

"_?"_

"_... Tantenya tidak, tapi kau suka bersih-bersih memang. Jadi mirip tante-tante."_

"_..."_

_._

_._

"_Papa ..."_

"_Hn?"_

"_A-apa aku seperti tante-tante tukang bersih-bersih, pa?"_

"..."

**Flashback END**

Hinata terpukul, sungguh terpukul. Papanya bahkan cuman mandangin dia dengan alis berkerut-kerut. Dia jadinya gak berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

Atau jangan-jangan papanya memang mau bilang iya?!

"Halo tante!"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Siapa lagi itu?

"Hehehe, tante sudah datang, nih! Sudah kerja PR?"

Tidak. Tidak.

"Tanteeee, bantuin bikin PR dooong!"

TIDAAAAAAK!

Hinata langsung berlari menuju kelas dan mendobraknya dengan keras.

"Gaara-_kun_!"

Semua yang ada di sana sontak menoleh keheranan. Ada sebagian yang _Shock_ gak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Kesambet apa Hinata sampe dateng ke kelas dengan tampang sangar sambil berteriak keras-keras? Dan apa itu tadi? Gaara-_kun_?

**Krik krik**

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_ ..." Naruto yang lagi rebutan pensil sama Sasuke secara spontan menjatuhkan pensilnya yang baru saja berhasil ia dapatkan. Mulutnya agak menganga.

Hinata tersadar setelah itu. Dengan wajah memerah layaknya kepiting dan udang rebus, dia menundukkan tubuhnya dan berkata gemetar, "_Go-g-gomennasai_ ..." Lalu dengan tangan bergetar dia menutup kembali pintu kelasnya.

Malu, yang jelas Hinata malu.

Mau ditaruh ke mana mukanya ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat siang ini jadi istirahat yang canggung bagi Hinata. Pasalnya begitu masuk kembali ke dalam kelas, dia masih ditatapi anak sekelas dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Beberapa menit selang setelahnya, Gaara datang dengan tampangnya yang biasa saja dan tanpa dosa. Hinata yang tadinya mau marah jadi kehilangan nafsu marahnya dan memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Pantas saja orangtuanya memberi nama Gaara, wong orangnya suka cari gara-gara. Itu yang sedari tadi digumamkan Hinata dalam hatinya. Dalam hati dia ingin menangis setengah mati saat melihat wajah Gaara yang bisa sepolos itu, padahal Gaara sudah menyakitinya.

Apa salah Hinata? Dia Cuma seorang perempuan yang suka bersih-bersih. Bukan berarti dia tante-tante. Emangnya sejak kapan tugas bersih-bersih cuma digarap sama tante-tante?

Tapi apa daya, suara protes itu hanya bisa ditelannya bulat-bulat. Dia sudah terlanjur malu karena membentak tadi. Hilanglah semua rasa beraninya.

Waktu istirahat berlangsung, kelas mendadak sepi. Hinata menghela napas lega dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju lab Biologi.

Bagaimanapun dia harus menepati janji yang sudah dibuatnya. Orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan dirinya menepati janji yang sudah dibuat, apapun alasannya.

Sapu, dia butuh sapu. Tapi di daerah sana banyak murid kelasnya. Ada Sasuke yang lagi pacaran sama Sakura, ada Kiba yang main-main sama Akamaru—yang entah kenapa bisa masuk sekolah—, ada Shino yang lagi mainin serangga, ada Shikamaru yang lagi nguap, dan lainnya.

Entah kenapa semua pada nyebar rapi di dekat tangga. Hinata jadi parno sekaligus gugup.

Tapi dia harus ngambil sapu. Terpaksalah dia berjalan mendekat ke arah sana. Untungnya teman-teman sekelasnya tidak begitu memperhatikan dirinya, jadinya dia lebih lega.

Saat ia akan membuka pintu sapu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan ...

"A—"

"... Tante tukang bersih-bersih, jadi pacarku, ya?"

Hinata yang mau teriak jadi batal karena suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Di dalem lemari sapu ada sesosok lelaki yang berambut merah bawa sapu di tangannya dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata dengan wajah datar.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ~~~!"

"Ihir ihiiiir~~!"

"Gaara sama Hinataaaa~!"

"Woeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"PJ! PJ! PJ!"

Itu Gaara! Gaara!

_OhmyGodsyalalalalala~~~_

Siapa yang ngajarin Gaara nembak dengan cara yang sama sekali gak romantis ini? Mana bawa-bawa sapu.

Dan ternyata teman-teman yang pada bertebaran di deket sana itu emang udah rencana dari mereka buat nyorakin Gaara sama Hinata! Beberapa di antara mereka meniupkan peluit dan bertepuk tangan.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" Sorak-sorak mereka. Wajah Hinata terbakar, Gaara menyeriangi tipiiiiis banget. Cara dari Naruto ini bisa dibilang elit-gak elit. Tapi, siapa peduli?

"Hinata?" panggil Gaara tanpa ucapan tante tukang bersih-bersih lagi. Jantung Hinata udah kayak genderang pasar minggu pas denger suara _macho_ dan seksi Gaara manggil namanya.

_Well,_ Hinata gak bisa nolak, kan?

**-The End?-**

**Epilog:**

"Mau tau caranya biar sukses nembak Hinata?"

"Apa?"

"Dia 'kan suka bersih-bersih tuh ya ... Lo suruh aja dia bersihin sesuatu. Secara dia pasti ambil sapu di lemari. Lo masuk situ aja. Ntar pas dia udah mau buka, lo buka duluan terus tembak dia!"

Kening Gaara bertautan. "Gitu, ya?"

Naruto nyengir girang plus jahil.

"He-eh! Dijamin sukses, deh!"

**-Bener bener The End-**

Kyahahahahahaha..XD #ngakak liat kepolosan Gaara *ditabok*

Halooo, ini fic GaaHina pertama saya..XD untuk semuanya yang biasa di GaaHina, salam kenal..XDDD

Maaf kalau jadinya agak aneh dan OOC ya... Sifat Gaara yang polos nan dingin ini diambil dari Naruto SD..XD suer, dia polos banget di sana..XDD yang udah nonton pasti tahu..XD

Jujur, ini pertama kali saya pindah fandom selain SasuSaku dan NaruHina, juga pertama kali makai bahasa gaul... saya biasa pakai bahasa baku dan rada-rada drama soalnya..XD #what

Untuk itu saya ingin tahu kesan pesannya... Ditunggu ya lewat reviewnya.. :D

Review! _Don't be a silent reader ya!_

Karikazuka


End file.
